Marstella
by Funkay14
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Its about this girl named Marstella who looks identical to Raven but acts exactly the opposite. She loves pizza, cuddly toys, and pizza! Unfortunantly, Slade finds her first and with the help of his new lackeys, including Blac
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Over the years, Slade has made many attemts to destroy the TeenTitans. He has tried cloning, brainwashing, and he even tracked down Robin's two twin brothers and Robin doesnt even know they exist.

Slade once wanted to clone the TeenTitans and began with Beastboy. The clone was not a complete success for the body was a clear, glowing green and Slade hasn't yet been able to awaken it. But this failed attempt didn't stop him form creating a clone from Robin's and his own DNA. This clone was a success. Slade had created Black, a clone with Slade's darkness and Robin's love for StairFire.

Black became one of Slade's lackeys along with Trident, a dark ninja named boku, a young boy named Juni, and Max(a dark character who appeared from nowhere). Slade wanted Black to go undercover as a friend to the TeenTitans. Then, when the time was right, Slade would contact Black, letting him know that it was time to do away with the Titans but something unforeseen by Slade came up. Black had fallen in love with StarFire. He had all of the Titans where Slade wanted them but Black couldn't go through with hurting Star so in the end the Titans got away.

Slade, then decided to track down Robin's twin brothers and have one of them pose as Robin and lead the Titans into one of Slade's traps but when Slade finally found the twins, he also found that they were quite dumb and in fact retarded. Therefore, nither one of them could pose as Robin because the Titans would see their stupidity and know that they were in fact, not Robin. So Slade tied them up and locked them in his dungeuon, for he had no use for them at this time.

When Black was undercover as a friend of the titans, he wasn't the only one who had fallen for Star. AquaLad had joined forces with the Titans and had also fallen for Star. Robin was jelous of Black for StarFire kept defending Black when Robin suspected that Black was evil. StarFire lost alot of respect for Robin and at the same time began to have feelings for Black. It was an ongoing battle between Robin, Black, and AquaLad the entire time Black was there. When Star relized that Black was evil and working for Slade, it broke her heart. Black told Star that they would meet again, then he melted into the darkness.

The Titans(including AquaLad) are fianally setteled down in Titans Tower. Slade has not shown his face since then but he is still planning more ways to get rid of the Titans once and for all.


	2. Chapter1

**Chapter 1:**

Black and the others hushed as Slade appeared in the doorway. "I have called you here for your next assignment," Slade told them. The team looked intently at Slade.

"What is our next assignment?" Black questioned.

Slade turned to a screen and on it was Raven flying through the air. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair up in a pony tail. "That is your next assignment, boys." Slade said.

"Raven?" Black asked.

"That is not Raven," Slade began. "That is a gypsi named Marstella. She does look quite alot like Raven, dosent she?" Slade laughed to himself. "Black."

"Yes sir?"

"Go and bring her to me," Slade paused. "Alive," he added.

"Yes sir."

StarFire and Robin were reclining in the sun as BeastBoy and Cyborg ran after a football. Raven sat meditating under a tree.

"Hey Raven!" BeastBoy called. "Come on and play!"

Raven opened one eye,"I think not."

"Suit yourself," Cyborg yelled.

"You need to loosen up!" BeastBoy told her. "You need to be more fun, like me!"

Raven glared at BeastBoy. "The day I start acting more like you is the day pigs learn to fly!"

"What ever," BeastBoy ran after Cyborg who was about to make a goal.

"Goal!" Cyborg slammed the ball into the ground.

"Arrg," BeastBoy frowned. "Best two outta three!"

Ravenwent back to her meditation. StarFire watched Raven carefully, She had a bad feeling but couldn't understand why.

Black spead down the canyon walls in his black motorcycle. When he caught sight of the girl he drove off the edge of the cliff and yelled for help. Marstella turned to see Black falling off of the cliff and flew down to save him. She picked him off of his bike just in time. It blew up as it hit the ground. Marstella lowered him to the ground. Black grabbed her and she yelled and pushed him off.

"Whats your problem?" she yelled.

"You are to come with me," he told her.

"Yeah right!" She exclamed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You will," Black said again. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?" she wanted to know.

She began to walk away when Black used his physic abilitys. Marstella grabbed her head and fell to the ground. She was screaming in pain.

"Those consequences," he laughed.

"STOP!" She begged him.

"You are to come with me," he said once more.

Marstella looked up at him from the ground where she was laying. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She wasn't in pian anymore but she now knew what Black could do. She blasted him with a beam of pink light but Black doggded it. He used his physic abilitys again and once again, Marstella fell to the ground, screaming.

"Your comming with me!" he commanded. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up. She looked at him in fear. Then he teleported away.


	3. Chapter2

**Chapter 2:**

"Raven," BeastBoy called, "Cyborg and I are going to pizza palace! Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to waste my life on," she sighed.

Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven got into the T-Car.

"We'll be back later tonight," Cyborg yelled out the window.

"Take your time!" Robin waved as the car rode off down the road. StarFire and Robin went back into the tower together to watch some movies.

Marstella was thrown to the ground. She pushed herself up and found herself face to face with Slade. She jumped back and crawled to the wall. Slade began slowly walking to her. She put her hands on the wall and leaned on it like she was trying to push it open. Slade bent down and put his face up to hers. She opened her eyes and gasped in fear.

"Hello, Marstella," Slade evily laughed.

"What do you want?" Marstella snapped.

Slade just smilled evily and said,"Guards!"

"Hey! Let go!" Marstella yelled as Juni and Max Picked her up and locked her on this

metal bed that Slade put all his new prisoners in. Marstella tried to wiggle her way out of the chains but she failed. "What do you want with me?" she asked again.

"This is Raven," Slade told her as a tv came on with a picture of Raven on it. "She is a TeenTitan. I want you to take her place and lure the Titans to me."

"And what if I say no?" Marstella snapped.

"Black," Slade commanded. Black began his physic attack againon her and again, Marstella began to scream in pain. Slade singeled for him to stop. "Or elese, that," Slade told her.

"One problem," Marstella tolded him, after recovering, "What about the real Raven?"

"Leave that to me," Slade told her.

Raven ran out the door to Pizza Palace, people screaming in the back ground. "That place is crazy," she said to her self. "I'll just wait for them in the T-car."

Raven started off for the car when she sensed something evil comming from behind the restrunt. She got her guard on and slowly began tword the evil energy she was sensing. When she reached the back, nothing was there. "I'm just freaking myself out." She told herself.

"Wrong," said a voice.

Raven looked to see who had said that but was knocked out by a blow to the face. She fell to the ground at Black's feet. Marstella gasped and shook behind him.

"This won't work," Marstella said.

"Of course it will," Balck told her. "Now that you have the costume, theres no way they can tell you apart."

Marstella looked at herself. She was wearing a copy of Raven's outfit. She thought it was the uglyest thing ever. To dark for her taste. She was more of a pink person. Black through Raven over his shoulder.

"I'll take her back to Slade, You get out there and start acting like Raven!"

Black dissappeared leaving Marstella behind a Pizza Palace. Marstella walked to the front of the building. "Pizza Palace?" she paused. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were comming out the door and Marstella ran right through them. "Pizza, Pizza!" She yelled and began stuffing her face with pizza.

"Ray?" Cyborge asked.

"Raven is that you?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

Marstella didn't answer. She kept stuffing her face with pizza. Beast Boy went and taped her on the shoulder. "Raven are you feeling ok?"

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh Raven, right." She remembered. "Sorry, I just got a little hungry."

"You ate pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah." Marstella said. "Whats the big deal?" The shocked stares the guys were givving her made her very uneasy. "Lets go you guys."

She pushed past them and went outside. Cyborg was the first one to the car and he checked it for scratches.

"Wow, coll car!" Marstella exclamed.

"Ok thats it!" Beast Boy yelled. "Who are you and what have you done with Raven!"

"Um..." Marstella started freaking out.

"Just kidding Raven," Beast Boy laughed.

Marstella took a deep breath and got in the T-car as Cyborge drove them home.


End file.
